Twas the Night Before Christmas
by RandomAvocados
Summary: Matt and Mohinder read a bedtime story to Molly. Takes place during the second season when Matt, Mohinder, and Molly are living together. Implied slash, but you really have to squint to see it, so you can pretend its not even there.


"_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house_-"

"Apartment." Molly interrupted. She was currently in her pajamas, sitting on the couch between Matt and Mohinder. The book was open on her lap and the two men were taking turns reading the classic story out loud. "Apartment," she repeated. "We don't live in a house, we live in an apartment, so it's _and all through the apartment_."

"'Ok," Mohinder said smiling, and began to read again. "_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the apartment, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. _But that doesn't even rhyme."

"It doesn't need to rhyme. And let's change mouse to Mohinder." Mohinder opened his mouth to protest, until Molly explained, "the iguana, Mohinder."

Matt gave a laugh and said, "_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the apartment, not a creature was stirring not even an iguana_."

"But that doesn't rhyme," Mohinder pouted.

Matt and Molly ignored him and continued reading the story. "_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care-_"

"But we don't have a fireplace."

"OK, so _the stockings are hung by the heating vent with care_?"

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed, giggling and bouncing.

Mohinder started reading before Matt could get a chance to. "_The stockings were hung by the heating vent with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there…"_ He paused a moment, expecting Molly to comment on the latest line. She remained silent however, and stared at Mohinder expectantly. "_The children were nestled all snug in their beds-"_

It was Matt who interrupted this time. "Well, that line's wrong. Oh well, guess Molly has to go to sleep now to make it true."

"No!" she shrieked, as Matt picked her up in his arms and started carrying her to her bedroom. She was giggling and trying to get free. "But I'm not tired! And it's Christmas Eve!"

"Which is exactly why you should be in bed," Mohinder said as he grabbed the book and followed them in. "You want Santa Claus to come and give you presents, don't you?"

Matt placed Molly in her bed and drew the covers up around her, then he sat in the chair next to the bed. Mohinder pulled up another chair and opened the book again. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. "_Molly was nestled all snug in her bed, while visions of sugar-plums danced in her head."_

"What are sugar plums?"

"It's a type of candy."

"Well, I don't even know what sugar plums are." She paused a moment, bringing a finger to her mouth thinking. "I like Skittles."

"_While visions of Skittles danced in her head," _Matt said, taking the book from Mohinder. Then he paused before reading the next line, knowing full well that Molly was going to object, so he changed it before she got the chance to. "_And Mohinder in his 'kercheif, and I in my cap, had settled down for a long winter's nap." _Molly smiled. Mohinder pouted. "Since when do I where a 'kercheif?" he muttered, but Matt was continuing. "_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter. I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter."_

"Is Mohinder still sleeping?" Molly asked. "Why doesn't he wake up too? You both should wake up."

"_We sprang from our bed to see what was the matter."_ She nodded and settled down again._ "Away to the window we flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."_

"But we don't have any shutters or sashes."

Both Matt and Mohinder sighed. "You're just stalling now," Matt said. "You're just objecting because you don't want to go to sleep." Molly smiled mischievously. "Better yet, you were doing that the whole time." Her grin grew wider. "Well," he closed the book and stood up to leave. "Looks like somebody won't be getting her presents tomorrow."

"No, no! I'll be good I promise! You have to finish the story!"

"If you insist." Matt sat back down and Mohinder took the book from him. "_Tore open the curtains and threw up the blinds, The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When, what to our wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer! With a little old driver, so lively and quick, we knew in a moment it must be St. Nick! More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:…"_

Both men were surprised that Molly had made it that far without interrupting. It seemed she was being true to her word, but now she had to say the names of the reindeer, counting them off on her fingers as she went along. "Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, and Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen, and Rudolph. That's nine. The story is wrong. Santa has nine reindeer, not eight."

"They don't count Rudolph."

Molly pouted. "But why not? Rudolph is the most important one! He guides the sleigh through the fog and saves Christmas!"

"You're right. They should've included Rudolph."

"Yes. They should've." Now that that was settled, she nodded for Mohinder to continue. It was Matt who did, taking the book back.

"_To the top of the…"_ They didn't have a porch. "_Building_?" Molly didn't object so he continued. "_to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all! As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the…building-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_ ("Wow, you can hear all the way to the roof? But your powers are mind-reading!") t_he prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the…" _He paused again. Molly had opened her mouth.

"_Through the front door," _Mohinder said quickly. "_St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot…"_

"_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back," _Matt continued, taking over. _"And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath."_ It seemed Molly was no longer trying to stall and she was now just interested in hearing the story, for she was letting them continue with little to no interruptions or corrections. This might have been because she was growing tired, evident by a hand coming up to stifle a yawn. She snuggled deeper under her covers and listened to the two men who she had come to think of as her fathers read to her.__

"He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf…" "Just like you, Matt," Molly mumbled. "I resent that," Matt said, but he was smiling.  
_  
"And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself," _Mohinder read, looking at Matt as he did so. "Don't you start too…" Matt warned, swatting at Mohinder playfully with the book. "You gonna finsihshhhhh?" Molly mumbled, the last word barely intelligible. Matt complied, ceasing his attack on Mohinder to continue reading. _"A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose…" _Matt paused, but Molly remained silent. She was now fast asleep.__

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, _"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_ "Goodnight Molly," Matt said, leaning down and kissing the girl's forehead. Mohinder did the same thing and then they went out to put the presents from Santa under the tree. As Mohinder nibbled on one of Santa's cookies, he smiled over at the other man. "Merry Christmas, Matt," he said. Matt looked up and smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Mohinder." And it was. 


End file.
